


盛秋

by Ornstei



Series: 盛秋 [1]
Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornstei/pseuds/Ornstei
Summary: It just a normal story based on a ture one.
Series: 盛秋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539460





	盛秋

The moonlight across the rusty door,  
without stopping by the firm iron chain,  
standing in front of me.  
We both in timeless silience.  
A story crashed into pieces,  
another is to come.


End file.
